Entre Cenizas
by Mila Itherin
Summary: Draco cae prisionero de la orden del fénix, la guerra está a punto de estallar, el caos domina el mundo mágico. Nuevas alianzas se forman y lo peor aún está por llegar.
1. Prisionero

_Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, esta vez seré más organizada y actualizaré cada 15 días (dependiendo de los comentarios) Oh si me encantan los comentarios, ademas así me entero que les gusta que no. Disfruten y espero que les guste._

_ By Mila Itherin _

* * *

_El maravilloso mundo de JKR no me pertenece, si me así fuera muchas personas no hubiesen muerto y las parejas serían diferentes. Esta historia está basada en el relato real de Harry Potter, por lo tanto algunos diálogos son sacados directamente de los libros y/o películas. Así como hay relato original, también los hay de mi propiedad (diálogos y narración) .Quise hacer una historia parecida a la real pero a mi modo, espero que sea del agrado de todos._

* * *

**_Advertencia: _**_esta historia no es recomendable para personas susceptibles que odien a Draco y Hermione como pareja o que se apeguen al relato original de la gran JKR. _

* * *

**Prisionero**

_"somos prisioneros de nuestros miedos, de nuestras adicciones, de nuestras palabras, pero lo peor es sentirse prisionero de uno mismo y no saber cómo liberarse"_

_Anónimo _

El sonido de unas cadenas que produjeron eco en toda la habitación, hizo que abriera sus ojos pesadamente. No podía sentir sus piernas, y sus brazos estaban totalmente adoloridos por la posición en la que se encontraban. Trato de levantarse, sin éxito alguno; a su alrededor todo estaba en completa penumbra, ni siquiera podía verse a sí mismo; no recordaba cómo había acabado a aquella situación, pero lo que si sabía con certeza era que había fallado en su misión y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. Movió sus brazos en un momento de desesperación, intentando disminuir el dolor latente en sus músculos, pero este no desaparecía. Quería gritar pero su garganta estaba seca, se le dificultaba tragar y podía sentir la sangre que goteaba de sus muñecas lastimadas por aquellas cadenas.

Todo parecía confuso, imágenes de sucesos recientes rondaban por su cabeza sin orden alguno, Voldemort encomendándole una misión, Voldemort amenazándolo de matar a sus padres si fallaba, un bosque, una chica, Theodoro Nott corriendo en medio de un bosque, Harry Potter y… todo se volvía oscuro.

Respiro sonoramente intentando tomar suficiente aire para sus pulmones que se encontraban trabajando con bastante dificultad. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel tormento finalizara, aquellas no eran condiciones para un ser humano; la celda era completamente húmeda, olía a moho y estaba oscura.

_¿Cómo carajos termine así? _Pensó el chico echando su cabeza hacia atrás, en donde yacía una pared cubierta de algo pegajoso que se impregno en su platinado cabello.

De repente el crujir de la reja al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la cabeza tratando de ver en medio de la oscuridad de aquella habitación a la persona que acababa de entrar, pero le era imposible; entonces una voz retumbo en aquella celda.

- Así que… Draco Malfoy, ¿ese es tu nombre no muchacho? – pregunto el misterioso personaje que acababa de entrar a la celda, Draco se fijó que aquella voz pertenecía a su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus Lupin. El hombre se acercó un poco a él susurrando un _"Lumus"_ y se aseguró de que el muchacho estaba consciente, pues le pareció extraño no recibir respuesta alguna – ¿Eres tu Draco Malfoy? – volvió a cuestionar Lupin apuntando con su varita a Draco que se removía incomodo, negándose a contestar la pregunta realizada por el licántropo – Voldemort te envió aquí ¿verdad?, ¿Qué misión te encomendó? .Responde Malfoy, no creo que quieras pasarte mucho tiempo encerrado y encadenado en estas cuatro paredes, si en realidad deseas salir comienza a hablar – dijo Lupin severamente haciendo que Draco humedeciera sus labios y los curvara en una extraña sonrisa torcida – Ya… entonces te negaras a hablar, por lo visto no me queda más remedio que obligarte a hacerlo – dijo Lupin saliendo de la celda dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que aquel joven engreído hablara de una buena vez.

Remus subió las escaleras que lo separaban de las mazmorras, en donde minutos atrás había dejado al hijo único de Lucius Malfoy. El licántropo se encontraba tenso y bastante preocupado, era seguro que la guerra estaba pronta a estallar y temía por las vidas que podían perderse en esta. Pero más aún temía por Harry Potter, aquel niño que él vio nacer, que ahora era perseguido por el mago más oscuro y malvado del mundo. Con un gran peso sobre sus hombros, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba reunido el resto de la orden del fénix.

- ¿y bien? – Pregunto Nymphadora Tonks mirando a su esposo con curiosidad – mí primo quiso colaborar o se resistió

- ¿Tú que crees? – dijo Lupin observándola con una ceja alzada

- ¡Te lo dije! – Grito Tonks como hubiese ganado una apuesta, llevándose la mirada reprobatoria de todos los presentes - ¡Que! – Dijo Tonks – no me miren así, yo solo predije lo que iba a ocurrir, mi primo no hablara ni si lo torturan – dijo la chica alzando la cara orgullosa

- A menos de que utilicemos otro medio diferente a la violencia – dijo George Weasley sonriendo al encontrar el método perfecto para hacer hablar a Malfoy

- ¿Cuál sería el método para hacerlo hablar? – pregunto Kingsley Shacklebolt enarcando una ceja y permitiéndose dudar por un segundo de la funcionalidad del plan de George Weasley

- Fácil – dijo Fred tomando la palabra mientras le sonreía cómplice a su hermano gemelo – _Veritaserum…_

- ¡No se atreverán!- Grito Tonks con los ojos abiertos de par en par

- Y que estamos esperando – Dijo Bill Weasley levantándose de su silla – saquémosle toda la información

- Vamos por ese mortifago – dijo Ron emocionado ante la idea de ver a Malfoy amarrado _y sin nada con que no pueda defenderse _pensó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Mientras Harry se debatía internamente pues no sabía si lo que iban a hacer era o no lo correcto y en vista de toda su indecisión opto por seguirle el juego a un Ron bastante feliz.

Los miembros presentes de la orden del fénix menos Nymphadora – quien continuaba indignada por el trato que se le estaba dando a Draco – bajaron hasta las mazmorras a poner en práctica su plan.

Uno a uno entro en aquella celda y con un pequeño hechizo esta quedo iluminada dejando ver un cuadro bastante deprimente, Draco Malfoy estaba amarrado en sus muñecas por gruesas cadenas controladas por magia, en sus brazos había sangre aun húmeda, tenía moretones en el cuello, brazos y una pequeña herida en el inferior de su labio.

El rubio al verlos a todos allí pensó que había llegado la hora de abandonar este mundo, pero se sorprendió al ver a Kingsley acercándose a él mientras tomaba su lastimada boca e introducía en ella un líquido parecido al agua, pero que bien el chico conocía y correspondía al _Veritaserum _potente suero para decir la verdad.

Trato de escupirlo, pero Kingsley se lo impidió manteniendo su rostro mirando el techo, así que no tuvo más remedio que tragárselo.

- Nombre completo – dijo Kingsley con voz gruesa

- Draco Lucius Malfoy – respondió el chico incapaz de contenerse de responder

- ¿Eres un mortifago muchacho? – pregunto Lupin acercándose al chico

- Si – contesto simplemente el rubio

- ¿Qué misión te encomendó Voldemort? – pregunto Bill Weasley

- Espiar a la orden del fénix para llevar información a la línea de mortifagos de sus movimientos – dijo Draco mirándolos con enojo

- Así que por eso nos seguías – dijo Harry uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas

- Si – dijo Draco con cara de repulsión

- ¿Cuáles son los planes de Voldemort? – dijo Harry mirando el rostro de Draco que mordía su labio inferior para contenerse de contestar, provocando que este sangrara de nuevo.

- No lo sé… no soy un mortifago de su entera confianza, no confía en mis capacidades, los que estamos en la parte baja de la línea de mortifagos no sabemos los planes del señor tenebroso, solo obedecemos ordenes – contesto Draco escupiendo sangre en el frio suelo de aquella celda

Inconformes con la escasa información que pudieron sacarle al joven Malfoy, Kingsley, Lupin, Bill, Ron, Harry, George y Fred, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde cada uno tomo asiento y se observaron por un largo rato, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio.

- Ojala las chicas no tarden en regresar, muero de hambre – exclamo el pelirrojo tocando su estomago

- ¡Que acaso no piensas en algo más que en comer! – grito Bill enojado

- ¿Qué? – Le gruño ron a su hermano - ¡Me muero de hambre! Lo único que he comido son unas tostadas quemadas que me dio Tonks en el desayuno – dijo el chico indignado

- Entonces ve a la cocina y hazte algo – le dijo Bill más calmado

- Lo haría si supiera hacerme algo – le reprocho ron con la cara completamente roja producto de la rabia que sentía

- ¡Pueden callarse los dos! – Grito Kingsley enojado – en estos momentos debemos estar más unidos que nunca, Voldemort nos está pisando los talones y podría atacar en cualquier momento

- Y aparte no sabemos qué hacer con el chico Malfoy que está prisionero allá abajo y en condiciones deplorables – dijo Lupin con mirada sombría

- ¿Quién esta prisionero y dónde? – pregunto Ginny entrando en Grimmauld place con unas bolsas de víveres junto a Hermione y Molly Weasley, que al escuchar la palabra "prisionero" fruncieron el ceño.

- Contesten lo que Ginny les acaba de preguntar – exigió la señora Weasley a los presentes

- Yo le diré señora Weasley – exclamo Tonks bajando las escaleras – pasa, que estos señores que dicen ser muy fieles a la orden del fénix, capturaron ayer en la noche a Draco Malfoy intentando espiarlos y ahora lo tienen prisionero y encadenado en las mazmorras – dijo Tonks enojada

- ¡Por Merlín! – Grito Molly Weasley horrorizada – en que estaban pensando, es solo un niño…

- ¡Un niño! Mamá tiene la misma edad que yo y aparte es un mortifago, iba a venderle la información que supiera de nosotros a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado – grito Ron irritado

- De cualquier forma nadie merece ser privado de su libertad – dijo Hermione dejando las bolsas de alimentos en la mesa y dirigiéndose a Lupin pensando que era el más sensato de la sala – profesor Lupin me parece inapropiado tener a un ser humano en esas condiciones deplorables y me resulta irónico que deseemos acabar la guerra que lleva a cabo Vol… digo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, realizando las mismas torturas que él hace – termino Hermione su discurso con la frente en alto provocando que los implicados bajaran la cabeza afligidos

- Entonces eso era lo que fueron hacer ayer por la noche – dedujo Ginny – le pusieron una trampa a Malfoy, porque ya se habían dado cuenta que los seguía – dijo la pelirroja mirándolos ceñuda

- Pues si… - exclamo Bill – y no estaba solo pero sus amigos fueron más rápidos y lograron escapar

- O Malfoy fue más valiente al salvar a Astoria Greengrass de ser atrapada – dijo George

- O más estúpido – comento Fred sonriendo

- Pues a mí no me interesa que fue, ni si es un mortifago, no tendrán prisionero a nadie – dijo Molly Weasley en tono severo mientras los miraba con reproche

- ¡No podemos soltarlo mamá! - grito Ron iracundo – ese estúpido nos molestó por años y ahora convertido en mortifago quiso entregarnos al innombrable

- ¡Tonterías! – Grito Ginny – Malfoy no sería capaz de eso, o es que no recuerdas que tampoco fue capaz de matar a

Dumbledore

- Entonces realicemos una votación, así nadie se quejara que se hizo la voluntad del otro – dijo Harry proponiendo una solución bastante imparcial con la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo – comienza usted señora Weasley – propuso el chico de los anteojos

- Yo voto porque el joven Malfoy sea liberado de las mazmorras – dijo con decisión la matriarca de los Weasley

- yo la apoyo – la secundo Hermione

- y nosotras también – dijo Tonks refiriéndose a ella y a Ginny que asintió ante el comentario de Nymphadora

- Muy bien, hasta ahora cuatro votos a favor de que Malfoy sea liberado – exclamo Harry

- Nosotros también apoyamos que liberen al hurón – dijeron los gemelos Weasley al unísono

- Yo voto porque se quede encerrado y solo – dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos

- Pues, yo creo que lo mejor es dejarlo allí por lo menos un tiempo más – dijo Bill con cara de preocupación

- Yo apoyo a Bill, hasta que no conozcamos a fondo sus intenciones – exclamo Kingsley

- Apoyo a Bill también – dijo muy bajo Lupin tanto que tuvo que repetir su voto, ganándose la mirada de decepción de su esposa

- Bien, creo que la votación ha concluido, porque aunque dé mi voto, la opción de que Malfoy sea liberado tiene 6 votos a favor y la que no sea liberado tiene solo 4, así que, como verán faltando solo yo no hay mucho que decir – dijo Harry cabizbajo – Draco Malfoy será liberado pero no saldrá de esta casa hasta que obtengamos la información que queremos y ustedes – dijo el pelinegro señalando a las chicas – se encargaran de ello – las chicas asintieron sonriendo triunfantes – Pero no lo liberaremos de inmediato, esperaremos a que colabore con alguna información – sentencio Harry dándole a las chicas una sensación de haber tenido una victoria agridulce

- Esta casa será un completo desastre – susurro Bill mirando de reojo a Ron que refunfuñaba cosas ininteligibles


	2. Enfermo

_Hola chiquillos, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Me gustaría que me hagan saber por comentarios si les esta gustando, le agradezco a paulibells que siempre esta pendiente de la actualización y me hace feliz con sus comentarios. un beso a todos y disfruten la historia._

* * *

_El maravilloso mundo de JKR no me pertenece, si me así fuera muchas personas no hubiesen muerto y las parejas serían diferentes. Esta historia está basada en el relato real de Harry Potter, por lo tanto algunos diálogos son sacados directamente de los libros y/o películas. Así como hay relato original, también los hay de mi propiedad (diálogos y narración) .Quise hacer una historia parecida a la real pero a mi modo, espero que sea del agrado de todos. _

* * *

**_Advertencia: _**_esta historia no es recomendable para personas susceptibles que odien a Draco y Hermione como pareja o que se apeguen al relato original de la gran JKR. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Enfermo**

_"__El amor es una enfermedad inevitable, dolorosa y fortuita"_

_Marcel Proust _

Un día completo había pasado desde que los miembros de la orden del fénix interrogaron a Draco Malfoy y con ese ya eran dos días que el rubio no veía la luz del sol posarse sobre su rostro, no recordaba la última vez que había tomado una ducha y no había recibido ningún alimento para su vacío estomago que gruñía sin parar.

En el tiempo que había estado en aquella celda, muchas personas bajaron, pero solo como espectadores, pudo distinguir la figura de Ron Weasley y de Harry Potter, inclusive creyó ver a Nymphadora Tonks - su torpe prima con la que nunca había tratado – ocasionalmente uno de los que bajaban a las mazmorras lo miraban embelesados, como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien como él o aún no se creían que Draco Malfoy era un prisionero de guerra. Y en medio de la oscuridad, Draco cerró sus ojos esperanzado en una solución que jamás llegaría.

Entretanto Harry acababa de entrar a la gran sala de Grimmauld place, donde Hermione reposaba sentada en un sofá, en sus piernas yacía un libro llamado "_defensa contras las artes oscuras"_ en frente de la chica se encontraba Ron que jugaba aburridamente con su varita, dándole vueltas en la pequeña mesa que tenía adelante.

Harry miro a sus amigos por algunos minutos y luego se sentó pesadamente al lado de Hermione, revolviendo su cabello desesperadamente con cara de amargura.

- Tengo noticias y no son para nada alentadoras

- ¿Qué ocurre? – se apresuró a preguntar Ron. Hermione por su lado cerró con cuidado el libro que mantenía en sus piernas y miro a Harry con preocupación a la espera de una respuesta. Harry saco de su chaleco un ejemplar arrugado del diario el profeta y lo arrojo a la mesa, que reposaba en medio de la sala. Una gran foto de un hombre de cabello negro y grasiento y nariz ganchuda estaba en el titular, Hermione tomo el profeta y con voz ahogada leyó.

- _Severus Snape confirmado como director de Hogwarts _

- ¡No! – grito Ron a la par que Hermione soltaba el profeta y se colocaba las manos en la cabeza dispuesta a no darle crédito a lo que acababa de leer – ¡Esto no puede ser! – Decía Ron – todos saben que ese mortifago huyó una vez que mato al profesor Dumbledore, todo el colegio lo supo, como pueden permitir esto, alguien debe hacer algo, el ministro… ¡alguien!

- Hay mortifagos dirigiendo el colegio Ron, nadie va a hacer nada para frenarlo, los profesores, los estudiantes todos están obligados a aceptar; seria eso o… Azkaban, eso si logran tener suerte – contesto Harry con amargura en su voz

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto Ron a Harry, mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione que movía sus manos nerviosamente

- Nada… absolutamente nada, por lo menos por ahora no – dijo Harry cabizbajo

Harry volvió la vista hacia Hermione que arrugaba la frente y se mordía el labio con evidente nerviosismo y un poco de impotencia. Por un momento detallo los rostros de sus dos mejores amigos y sintió como si hubiese retrocedido el tiempo, aquel tiempo en el que Hermione solo era una pequeña comelibros con el cabello parecido a un arbusto y Ron aquel chico inseguro y con miedo hasta de su sombra. Pero aquel dulce momento de sus vidas ya había pasado y ahora el futuro de ellos y del mundo era bastante incierto.

- Harry, creo que aún hay algo que podemos hacer – dijo Hermione con voz ahogada – pero es muy arriesgado y requiere de alguien que sepa mucho de magia oscura

- ¿De qué hablas Hermione? – pregunto Ron confundido ante la repentina propuesta de su amiga

- Hablo Ron, de que nunca lograremos vencer a… Voldemort, sino matamos cada parte de su alma, tal como nos lo dijo Dumbledore – dijo Hermione

- Hablas de destruir los Horocruxes que Voldemort creo para vencer a la muerte – dijo Harry con expresión horrorizada

- Si, hablo de destruirlos – contesto Hermione

- ¿Y cómo sabemos dónde están esos dichosos Horocruxes? – susurro Ron

- Esa es la parte más difícil – dijo Harry – no sabemos dónde están, pero estoy dispuesto a buscar en cualquier lugar.

- Estamos juntos en esto Harry – se apresuró a decir Ron – juntos lo derrotaremos – exclamo el pelirrojo con convicción y Harry asintió agradeciendo su apoyo.

Los tres chicos se concentraron cada uno en sus pensamientos, tenían que idear un plan que en realidad funcionara o muchas vidas estarían en riesgo con la guerra liderada por Voldemort.

Hermione rompió el silencio que había reinado por algunos minutos con un tema que últimamente había generado más de una discusión: Draco Malfoy.

- Harry, sé que hemos discutido últimamente mucho por esto, pero yo opino que deberíamos ya dejar libre a Malfoy – exclamo Hermione

- Lo sé Hermione pero si lo liberamos, ¿Qué crees que sea lo primero que hará? – respondió Harry

- Sé que ira con Voldemort… pero Harry – decía Hermione levantándose de su silla

- Hermione puedes parar por favor, en estos momentos es más importante la guerra que se avecina que ese maldito hurón – soltó Ron con enojo golpeando la mesa con fuerza tanto que el sonido produjo eco en la gran casa e hizo que Hermione saltara del susto

- Y ustedes tontos no se han puesto a pensar que tal vez Malfoy sepa algo de Voldemort, o de los Horocruxes, que nos pueda servir – vaciló Hermione en su respuesta, parecía molesta, tomo su varita y se retiró con los labios apretados.

- Creo que esta vez Hermione tiene razón – dijo Harry cabizbajo – Malfoy nos puede ser de gran ayuda

- Harry te has puesto a pensar que el tonto de Malfoy nunca va a colaborar, ¡Es un mortifago! Eso es lo que Hermione y tú no han entendido – bramo Ron marchándose mientras susurraba maldiciones hacia Malfoy.

Hermione estaba enojada, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo con Harry y ron, tomo su varita y con mucho cuidado bajo las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, odiaba estar peleada con sus mejores amigos, pero también odiaba cuando ese par eran tan tercos que no consideraban sus ideas. Sabía que Malfoy no era santo de la devoción de Ron y de Harry y lo entendía perfectamente, eran muchos años de insultos y peleas e incluso ella con lo pacifica que solía ser, en tercer año no se resistió y termino golpeando a aquel rubio engreído. Pero ahora todo se veía diferente, ahora una guerra se avecinaba y Hermione estaba convencida que el chico sería de gran utilidad. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino: la celda donde yacía Draco Malfoy, lentamente se acercó a los barrotes que la separaban del rubio.

Draco Malfoy dormitaba en su celda, era la única forma de resistir el intenso dolor que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo, escucho el sonido de unas pisadas a las cuales no les dio importancia, tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero un aroma lo saco de su estado, aquel aroma cuyo dueño se le hacía conocido. Se enderezó de un salto, le dolía el cuello porque se había quedado dormido con su cabeza hacia adelante, abrió los ojos con un gran esfuerzo, era increíble lo débil que se encontraba, nunca en toda su vida recordaba haber estado así. Cuando se fijó en la reja de su celda pudo divisar una figura que no tardo en reconocer, era Granger, parada frente a él. Se miraron el uno al otro durante largos momentos hasta que Hermione decidió romper el silencio, con varita en mano murmuro un simple hechizo consiguiendo que la reja cediera, se adentró en la celda caminando con extrema lentitud y una vez estuvo frente a Draco se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos.

- Supongo que te preguntaras que hago aquí – vacilo Hermione bastante nerviosa ante la presencia de Draco, si bien su relación nunca estuvo bien, pero nunca habían cruzado más que un par de insultos y no habían estado a solas – vengo yo… vengo a… - se aclaró la garganta intentando buscar las palabras para aquella situación extraña y para hacer la situación más incómoda Draco no respondía solo se limitaba a observar a Hermione con la mirada perdida – yo vengo a liberarte – soltó Hermione haciendo gala a su valentía gryffindoriana - _relashio _– pronunció la chica liberando a Draco de las cadenas que lo ataban, al hacerlo el chico cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento de inmediato.

Draco se despertó y la visión que tuvo a su alrededor fue completamente distinta a la vista en los dos últimos días, todo parecía confuso y lento. Trato de moverse pero no podía aún estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo, sus extremidades se habían entumecido. Todo estaba en silencio a excepción de la respiración lenta y profunda de Hermione, que descansaba en un sofá que estaba en frente de la chimenea. Un momento _¡Hermione Granger!_ Pensó, definitivamente estaba alucinando, pero no era así la Gryffindor estaba allí en carne y hueso, durmiendo plácidamente.

Miro hacia arriba al ensombrecido techo había un candelabro lleno de telarañas. A menos de 72 horas antes, había estado en su cómoda habitación, en su mansión siempre oscura pero bastante amplia. Parecía que desde entonces hubiera pasado toda una vida. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Acostado en el suelo y envuelto en un saco de dormir pensó que le depararía el futuro. ¿Por qué Granger lo había liberado? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza. Draco no podía soportar yacer allí sin nada más que todas aquellas dudas que asaltaban su mente. Desesperado por hacer algo, por conseguir distracción, utilizó todas las fuerzas que poseía y se deslizó fuera del saco de dormir y se arrastró fuera de la habitación, que más bien era una biblioteca. Comenzó a subir las escaleras de la gran casa, nunca antes había estado allí o por lo menos no se acordaba, aunque el aspecto lúgubre le daba un ambiente familiar.

Draco continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta que llego a un pasillo donde había dos puertas. La que estaba frente a él llevaba una placa en donde se distinguía unas letras plateadas con el nombre "Sirius Black", abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ahora entendía la magnitud de todo, él estaba en el cuartel de la orden, en Grimmauld place, el sitio que tantos mortifagos había buscado sin éxito alguno, olvidándose de su descubrimiento, abrió la puerta observando todo a su alrededor. La habitación era espaciosa, había una gran cama de madera, una ventana cubierta por cortinas de terciopelo y muchos objetos más cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo. Había muchos carteles adheridos a la pared, del escudo de Gryffindor - los cuales Draco miró con expresión de asco – y fotos Muggles de chicas en traje de baño. De repente una voz chillona y con signo de angustia se escuchó por toda la casa.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

- ¡Aquí estoy! - grito - ¿Qué ocurre?

Después de algunos murmullos, hubo un estruendo de pisadas fuera de la puerta, y Hermione irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¡Harry, Ron, lo encontré! – exclamo Hermione suspirando

Las pisadas de dos personas más retumbaron por toda la casa, haciendo su aparición Harry y Ron, ambos con varitas en manos y apuntando a Draco, que los miraba sin entender a que se debía tanto alboroto.

- ¡Nos despertamos y no sabíamos dónde estabas! – Exclamo Hermione - ¿Cómo nos asustas de esa manera? Pensé que con lo débil que estabas, podías haberte desmayado en cualquier lugar.

- ¡Es un imbécil! - Grito Ron con voz fastidiada que hizo eco en la gran casa – Intentabas escapar, ¿no hurón?, ¡Ja! Lo ves Hermione siempre lo supe, ¡él es un maldito mortifago! – dijo Ron enterrando su varita en el cuello pálido de Draco

- ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima Weasley! - grito Draco con voz ronca, producto de tantas horas sin pronunciar palabra alguna

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer Malfoy? – dijo Harry mirándole ceñudo

- Nada de tu incumbencia Potter – contesto Draco de mala gana

- ¡Bueno basta los tres! – Los sorprendió Hermione lanzando un gran alarido y acercándose a Draco que para consternación de él, toco su frente comprobando que su temperatura era normal – Oh gracias a Merlín estas mejor – susurro Hermione

- ¡Que carajos haces Granger! – Grito Draco apartándose de Hermione velozmente – No me toques asquerosa sangre sucia – siseó el Slytherin con cara de asco, al escuchar aquello Ron se metió la mano en su pantalón y sacando su varita mágica que previamente había guardado, se acercó peligrosamente a Draco apuntándole con ella justo en el cuello.

- ¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy! – grito Ron con el rostro encendido, pero entonces Hermione y Harry intercedieron

- No lo hagas Ron – dijo Hermione con voz desganada y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho – déjalo ya, no vale la pena

- Es cierto Ron – le dijo Harry a su amigo, que lanzando un sonoro suspiro soltó a Draco

- Si Weasley mejor aléjate, no vaya a ser que me pegues tus gérmenes por andar con la sangre sucia – replico Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

- Cállate Malfoy - dijo Harry en voz baja frotando su sien tratando de calmarse – o te juro que yo mismo me encargaré de cerrarte la boca

- ¿Es una amenaza Potter? – dijo Malfoy con tono de burla

- Si, es una amenaza, Malfoy – respondió Harry acomodando sus gafas

-¿Y crees que me intimidas Potter? – Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro – que pena me dan los Gryffindor, son tan patéticos, siempre haciendo gala de su supuesta valentía, ¡Ja! Siempre viven quejándose de todo

- Cierra la boca Malfoy – dijo Ron bruscamente

- Te duele que te digan la verdad Weasley – dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente mientras miraba a Ron fijamente intentando retarlo

- Malfoy sino te callas ahora mismo, no me va a temblar la mano para lanzarte un hechizo – dejó escapar Harry apretando firmemente su varita

- Lo ves Potter, intentas atacarme aun siendo consiente que no tengo varita… cobarde – siseó Draco alejándose mientras le hacía gestos de burla a Harry por sobre el hombro, Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse sobre Draco, a la vez que Hermione sostenía por la chaqueta a Ron que miraba la escena con el rostro rojo.

- ¡Adonde vas mortifago! – grito Ron enojado zafándose del agarre de Hermione

- A ti que te importa Weasley, de cuando acá debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago – respondió Draco volteándose y quedando cara a cara con Ron

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí eres un simple prisionero y si estas acá y no en una sucia celda, es porque por alguna razón Hermione se compadeció de ti y te saco de allí – exclamo el pelirrojo

- Entonces comadreja, que esperas para atacarme – dijo Draco abriendo sus brazos – Oh, espera, no eres capaz, se me olvidaba que ustedes los Gryffindor son solo palabras

- No le hagan nada – susurró Hermione a Harry y Ron, porque ambos miraban a Malfoy con rabia – eso es lo que él quiere

Harry no dijo nada se había volteado para salir de aquella habitación, definitivamente Bill tenía razón, ahora con Malfoy viviendo con ellos – si a eso se le podía llamar vivir – las cosas iban a empeorar. Entonces la voz potente de Draco volvió a sonar en la habitación.

- Potter, Potter, Potter… sabes, siempre me pregunte ¿Qué hacías con un Weasley y una sangre sucia como amigos? – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa socarrona – Ahora comprendo que te gusta andar con la peste, bueno supongo que después de haber sido criado con Muggles, andar con los Weasley es más que reconfortante para ti

Hermione trato de agarrar a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Ron en un descuido de la castaña se abalanzó sobre Malfoy propinándole un gran puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que el labio del rubio comenzara a sangrar.

- ¡Que hiciste Ron! – grito Hermione consternada acercándose a Draco

- Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo – contesto Ron – y no te acerques a él Hermione, deja que se desangre, eso debimos hacer, dejarlo que muriera en las mazmorras – Hermione se agachó delante de Draco y con un poco de temor le hablo al rubio

- ¿Estas bien? – susurro Hermione

- No quiero tu lastima Granger, no seré tu obra de caridad del día – dijo Draco con brusquedad apartándose de Hermione. Entonces Harry tomó una decisión que sería lo mejor para todos.

- Malfoy, camina – dijo Harry levantando su varita hacia el Slytherin – te llevaré de vuelta a las mazmorras, estarás allí hasta que sepamos que hacer contigo

Hermione observo perpleja la escena de Draco siendo conducido por Harry hacia las mazmorras, el rubio caminaba apretando los puños, sin importarle la sangre que emanaba de su labio.

- ¡Harry! - grito Hermione – No puedes…

- Ahora no, Hermione – dijo Harry en un tono severo que dejo a Hermione boquiabierta y sin palabras, mientras Ron subía furioso a su habitación dando un portazo.


	3. La decisión de Harry

_Hola! Perdon, si lo sé, tarde mucho en actualizar peroooo los parciales finales y proyectos estan acabando con mi vida, asi que por eso me he ausentado. Espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo y espero comentarios, me estoy esmerando para que les guste la historia jumm *Mila enojada* _

_Besos! _

* * *

_El maravilloso mundo de JKR no me pertenece, si me así fuera muchas personas no hubiesen muerto y las parejas serían diferentes. Esta historia está basada en el relato real de Harry Potter, por lo tanto algunos diálogos son sacados directamente de los libros y/o películas. Así como hay relato original, también los hay de mi propiedad (diálogos y narración) .Quise hacer una historia parecida a la real pero a mi modo, espero que sea del agrado de todos. _

* * *

**_Advertencia: _**_esta historia no es recomendable para personas susceptibles que odien a Draco y Hermione como pareja o que se apeguen al relato original de la gran JKR. _

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La decisión de Harry**

_"__Cualquier camino que elijas será el correcto, siempre y cuando sea tu decisión."_

_Héctor Suarez G._

Los días pasaron desde aquella discusión y la tensión se cernió sobre la casa; Harry esperaba poder encontrar una solución para la situación en la que ahora se encontraban él y sus amigos, Hermione no se había dejado ver en días, disgustada aún por lo que había ocurrido y por su lado Ron se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto y solo bajaba para comer; lo peor de todo era que el resto de los miembros de la orden del fénix estaban ocupados, de modo que a Harry no le eran de gran ayuda.

Harry sentía que nada más podía aliviar su estado emocional que salir de aquella casa e ir a la misión de buscar los Horrocruxes de Voldemort lo antes posible. Entonces Ron irrumpió en el vestíbulo.

- Debemos ir a la madriguera – dijo Ron mirando a Harry – Mamá se ha comunicado conmigo y me dijo que no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo en esta casa, pronto comenzaran a sospechar, así que me ha dicho que pasemos unos días en la madriguera

- No crees que es demasiado arriesgado irme a la madriguera – contesto Harry acomodando sus gafas – digo, voy a exponer a tu familia, en el caso de que Voldemort me encuentre

- Papá ha estado de acuerdo e inclusive toda la orden, mañana mismo vendrán a buscarnos – dijo Ron sentándose junto a Harry

- Y porque no nos aparecemos allá, creo que sería menos arriesgado para los demás – opino Harry contrariado, no quería que nadie más muriera por su culpa, demasiado remordimiento de consciencia tenía por la muerte de sirius, no quería cargar con una más en sus hombros.

- Hasta que no cumplas 17 años - que es la edad en la que un mago es mayor de edad - no puedes hacer nada porque el ministerio te sigue el rastro. Si haces un hechizo, si te apareces, todo lo sabrán – dijo Hermione entrando en el vestíbulo

- Gracias por la información que ya sabíamos, Hermione – dijo Ron, que todavía estaba enojado con ella

- De nada, Ronald – contesto Hermione volteando sus ojos

- Y que haremos con Malfoy, digo si nos vamos a la madriguera, que haremos con él – se animó a preguntar Ron

- Pues supongo que deberían liberarlo – opino Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry que se debatía internamente

- Creo que ya he tomado una decisión – expreso Harry mirando a Ron que permanecía con una expresión seria mientras Hermione mostraba preocupación – acompáñenme, ya la sabrán – dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y caminando rumbo a las mazmorras.

Hermione y Ron siguieron a Harry en silencio, Ron tenía un presentimiento de que lo que Harry había decidido no le gustaría para nada. Una vez llegaron a la celda de Draco, Harry se dispuso a hablar.

- Malfoy, he tomado una decisión respecto a ti – exclamo Harry

- Que bien Potter – exclamo Draco colocando sus brazos en los barrotes de su celda – y que decidiste, ¿acaso vas a matarme? – dijo con burla el Slytherin sonriendo

- No, aunque si te soy sincero si me vuelves a provocar como la otra vez, ganas no me faltaran para hacerlo. Pero no he venido aquí a perder el tiempo, estoy aquí porque tengo una propuesta para ti – exclamo Harry con voz pastosa

- ¡Oh! – Exclamo Draco fingiendo sorpresa – debo considerarme afortunado porque san Potter "el elegido" quiere proponerme algo

- Esto es serio, Malfoy – dijo Harry severamente

-Está bien, te escucho Potter – contesto Draco repentinamente interesado

- Primero deberás decirme ¿Qué tan leal eres a Voldemort? – pregunto Harry a la par que Ron alzaba las cejas y Hermione fruncía el ceño

- Oh vaya Potter, no esperaba esa pregunta – respondió Draco con claro sarcasmo – Si soy o no leal a el señor tenebroso no es de tu incumbencia

- Responde Malfoy – dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente

- Soy leal a mí mismo Potter, estoy siempre con el mejor postor – contesto Draco alzando una ceja

- Muy bien, entonces escúchame bien Malfoy, yo te propongo cambiarte de bando, darnos toda la información que sepas de los mortifagos y de Voldemort, trabajar con nosotros como un infiltrado – dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro una vez terminó de hablar

- Y que ganaría yo a cambio de esa información – pregunto Draco alzando las cejas

- Yo te aseguro, que si ganamos esta guerra, salvaré a tu familia de ir a Azkaban – dijo Harry

- Digamos que acepto Potter, explícame que exactamente tendría que hacer – pregunto Draco

- Pues, reunirte con nosotros cada cierto tiempo y comunicarnos lo que sabes, asistir a cada reunión de mortifagos para que nos informes de sus posibles movimientos, mientras nosotros buscamos los… - Harry hizo una pausa, decirle a Draco de los horrocruxes era un arma de doble filo, él aún no conocía la lealtad de aquel chico a quien iba dirigida, así que prefirió callar

- Harry eso es una misión suicida – intervino Hermione cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho

- Lo sé Hermione, pero es eso o quedarse encerrado aquí por tiempo indeterminado – murmuró Harry, pero Ron intervino con cara de pocos amigos.

- No puedo creer que le ofrezcas ayuda a Malfoy, Harry – dijo Ron dolido por la actitud de Harry

- Ron, no es momento para esto – exclamo Harry ignorando el comentario y la cara de decepción que Ron tenía - espero tu respuesta Malfoy

Parecía que Draco Malfoy estaba pensando acerca de lo que Harry acababa de proponerle, después de algunos minutos aparentemente de una batalla interna por fin hablo.

- Supongo que no tengo otra salida ¿No Potter? – Dijo Draco y Harry asintió dándole la razón – Entonces acepto tu propuesta, me infiltraré en el bando de él señor tenebroso y la información que logre sacar yo mismo en persona te la diré; pero una cosa si te digo Potter, quiero que cumplas tu promesa de alejarme a mí y a mis padres de Azkaban, entendido

- Entendido – dijo Harry – pero también te digo Malfoy que necesitamos de toda tu lealtad, porque si nos traicionas la pagarás y muy caro

- Perfecto Potter, ahora sácame de aquí, para que pueda largarme – dijo Draco

- Un momento Malfoy, no tan rápido, te quedarás con nosotros hasta que comprobemos que seas confiable – dijo Harry


	4. El señor oscuro

**Hola, me ausente por mucho tiempo porque tengo una duda bastante grande en mi, no sé si la historia esta teniendo el éxito que deseaba, por eso no estoy segura de continuar. por otro lado le agradezco de corazón a todos las que la siguen o la tienen en sus historias favoritas y de manera especial a mi amiga Pauli Jean Malfoy por estar siempre pendiente, besos!**

* * *

_El maravilloso mundo de JKR no me pertenece, si me así fuera muchas personas no hubiesen muerto y las parejas serían diferentes. Esta historia está basada en el relato real de Harry Potter, por lo tanto algunos diálogos son sacados directamente de los libros y/o películas. Así como hay relato original, también los hay de mi propiedad (diálogos y narración) .Quise hacer una historia parecida a la real pero a mi modo, espero que sea del agrado de todos. _

* * *

**_Advertencia: _**_esta historia no es recomendable para personas susceptibles que odien a Draco y Hermione como pareja o que se apeguen al relato original de la gran JKR._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El señor oscuro**

"_Cuando el pasado ya no ilumina el futuro, el espíritu camina en la oscuridad."_

_Alexis de Tocqueville_

Un hombre alto, vestido con una túnica negra, nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento hizo su aparición frente a una gran mansión apenas iluminada, caminó en medio del espléndido jardín, adornado con plantas exóticas y pavos reales. El hombre se apresuró hacia la puerta principal y entro en la gran mansión.

El vestíbulo era grande, poco iluminado y exquisitamente decorado. El hombre se detuvo en frente de una gran puerta que daba hacia otra habitación, entonces abrió la perilla de bronce. El gran estudio estaba lleno, las personas que allí estaban se encontraban sentadas a lo largo de una mesa ornamentada. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca iluminación de aquella sala, pudo observar a una figura humana, suspendida por unas cuerdas invisibles. Ninguna de las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa estaban mirándola excepto una mujer pálida, de profundos ojos verdes que estaba casi directamente bajo ella. Parecía incapaz de dejar mirar hacia arriba a cada minuto.

- Snape – dijo una voz ronca como un susurro de una serpiente desde la cabecera de la mesa – Llegas tarde – Snape se acercó a quien le había hablado lentamente, cuando la luz proveniente de la chimenea le dio una mejor visión lo vio, sentado en una silla digna de un rey, sin cabello, con aspecto de serpiente, rajas en vez de nariz y brillantes ojos rojos.

- Severus aquí – dijo Voldemort señalando el asiento a su derecha, la mayoría de los ojos alrededor se posaron en los movimientos de Snape hasta que Voldemort habló.

- ¿Y?

- Mi señor, la orden del fénix tiene intención de trasladar a Harry Potter de su actual lugar seguro, mañana al anochecer

De los presentes en aquella reunión, algunos se tensaron, otros se inquietaron, sus miradas se posaban desde Voldemort a Snape.

- Así que, mañana al anochecer – dijo Voldemort repitiendo las palabras de Snape y después de un momento la boca sin labios de Voldemort se curvo en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- Y esta información proviene de… - dijo Voldemort

- De la fuente que usted sabe, mi señor – contesto Snape con tranquilidad

- mi señor – intervino Yaxley llamando la atención de Voldemort que giro su rostro hacia él – yo he oído una información diferente, a Dawlish, el Auror, dijo que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día 30, la noche antes de que cumpla 17 años y sea mayor de edad – Snape sonrió y prosiguió a responder.

- Mi fuente dijo que harían un falso rastro. Seguramente este debe ser. Es obvio que Dawlish, está bajo el encantamiento confundus, es muy susceptible a él.

Voldemort alzó su blanquecina mano y Yaxley observo resentido como su información no había sido tomada en cuenta, Voldemort se giró hacia Snape.

- ¿Dónde ocultaran al chico? – pregunto

- En la casa de un miembro de la orden – dijo Snape – el lugar cuenta con toda la protección posible, habrá poca posibilidad de cogerle una vez este allí, a menos que el ministerio haya caído mañana, lo cual nos permitiría descubrir y quitar todos lo encantamientos que estén.

- Muy bien, Yaxley ¿cómo va el asunto del ministerio? – pregunto Voldemort

- Mi señor, tengo buenas noticias sobre ese asunto. Con dificultad y mucho esfuerzo he logrado colocar una maldición imperius sobre Thircknesse

- Es un comienzo – dijo Voldemort – pero Thircknesse es solo un hombre. Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por nuestra gente antes de que yo actúe.

- Si mi señor, lo sabemos y estamos trabajando en ello – respondía Yaxley cabizbajo

- En cualquier caso, el ministerio no va ser mío de aquí a mañana, no podemos tocar al chico en su destino, pero nada nos lo impide que lo hagamos mientras viaja – dijo Voldemort lamiendo los labios

- Tenemos ventaja, mi señor – se apresuró a contestar Yaxley – Muchos de los nuestros controla el transporte mágico, si el chico viaja por red Flu o si se aparece, lo sabremos

- No harán ninguna de las dos cosas – dijo Snape – la orden desconfía del ministerio, ellos piensan que el ministerio está siendo controlado por usted, mi señor

- Todavía mejor – dijo Voldemort – tendrá que salir a campo abierto, así será más fácil de cazar. Me ocuparé de Potter en persona, se han cometido demasiados errores, como para dejarlo en manos de otro.

La mayoría de las personas estaban cabizbajas por temor a ser culpados de la existencia de Harry Potter. Pero Voldemort parecía estar hablando para sí mismo que para ninguno de ellos.

- Por cierto severus… que has sabido del joven Malfoy – pregunto Voldemort cambiando de tema

- Mi señor, al parecer cayó prisionero de la orden del fénix, deben estar tratando de sacarle información – dijo Snape

- Y espero que él no este colaborando – dijo Voldemort

- Lo dudo mi señor, Draco está muy bien entrenado y en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, le aseguro que está de nuevo aquí con nosotros – dijo Snape con convicción

De repente sonó un repentino aullido de dolor, muchos de los sentados en la mesa miraron hacia abajo.

- Colagusano – dijo Voldemort con un tono de voz tranquilo y sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo que se movía colgado - ¿No te he dicho que mantuvieras a nuestra invitada tranquila?

- sí, mi…mi señor - jadeo Colagusano nerviosamente

- Como estaba diciendo – continuó Voldemort – la varita de Potter y la mía son hermanas, así que no podemos hacernos daño, necesitaré tomar prestada la varita de uno de ustedes para matar a Potter

Todos hicieron cara de sorpresa, ninguno deseaba deshacerse de su preciada varita y mucho menos con los tiempos que se avecinaban.

- ¿Ningún voluntario? – Dijo Voldemort – Lucius, no veo razón para que conserves tu varita

Lucius levantó la mirada sin atreverse a mirar a Voldemort. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos estaban hundidos y sombríos.

- ¿Mi señor?

- Tu varita Lucius, exijo tu varita

Lucius dudó unos segundos pero la mirada de su esposa Narcissa lo hizo recapacitar, metió la mano en su túnica, tomando su varita y entregándosela a Voldemort, quien la examinó atentamente.

Entonces un siseo comenzó a retumbar en el estudio, algunos se estremecieron cuando el siseo se escuchó más fuerte; algo pesado podía oírse deslizándose por el suelo bajo la mesa.

La enorme serpiente escaló lentamente la silla donde estaba sentado Voldemort. Voldemort acarició a la criatura, todavía mirando a Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort alzó la varita de Lucius apuntando a la figura que se removía incomoda suspendida sobre la mesa y le dio una pequeña sacudida. La figura lanzó un gemido de dolor nuevamente y empezó a moverse luchando contra las ataduras invisibles.

- ¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada severus? – pregunto Voldemort

Snape alzó los ojos a la mujer que se encontraba suspendida en el aire, la mujer posó sus ojos en él y con voz ronca exclamo.

- ¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!

- Ah, si – dijo Snape con expresión indiferente

- ¿Y ustedes Pansy, Theodore, Blaise y Astoria? – preguntó Voldemort acariciando de nuevo a la serpiente, los chicos negaron de inmediato

- Bueno, no tendrán que asistir a sus clases – dijo Voldemort – para aquellos que no saben, nos reunimos esta noche por Charity Burbage, enseñaba en la escuela de magia y hechicería. La profesora enseñaba estudios Muggles…

Uno de los mortifagos escupió en el suelo, mientras los demás reían con burla.

- ¡silencio! - grito Voldemort – la profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangresucia en el profeta.

Nadie se atrevió a reír esta vez, todos sabían que Voldemort hablaba lleno de rabia y no podían contradecirlo o hacer algo que lo disgustara. Charity volvió su rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia Snape, suplicándole con la mirada que la sacara de allí, pero Snape permanecía impasible.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – grito Voldemort

Un destello de luz verde iluminó el estudio, Charity cayó en la mesa generando un golpe seco que produjo eco en la gran habitación. Varios mortifagos saltaron de sus sillas. Pansy cayó fuera de la suya hasta el suelo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

- No lo hagas Pansy, sé fuerte – le susurro Theodore Nott a su lado ayudándola a levantar.

- La cena, Nagini – dijo Voldemort suavemente y la gran serpiente se deslizó hasta la mesa donde yacía el cuerpo de la mujer que minutos antes Voldemort había matado.


End file.
